Une fille double de Luffy ? Aventure au croisement des univers !
by Yukuu
Summary: Luffy et les autres continuent leur périple sur Grand Line, quand soudain le log s'emballe, et Robin annonce qu'ils devaient aller dans un univers parallèle. Sur l'île de Shizen, de grandes aventures vont les attendre, ils rencontreront de nouveaux amis et se feront de nouveaux ennemis. Mais réussiront-ils à sauver l'île et la jeune Malou ?
1. Chapter 1

**Un Panneau Au Milieu De La Mer ?**

**Le Commencement D'une Nouvelle Aventure !**

C'était une magnifique journée estivale qui commençait sur l'océan de Grand Line, un soleil radieux réchauffait l'atmosphère et le Thousand Sunny naviguait sur les flots au grès du vent en attendant sa prochaine aventure. Chacun des membres de l'équipage s'étaient attelés à leur tâche. Zoro, le manieur de sabre aux cheveux vert scrutait l'horizon perché du haut de la vigie. Chopper, l'adorable peluche médecin, et Robin, l'archéologue aux yeux bleu perçants, étudiaient un livre dans la bibliothèque du navire. Franky, le super charpentier cyborg, colmatait une fuite dans la cale avec Usopp, le canonnier couard. Luffy, le capitaine glouton, Sanji, le cuisinier dragueur, Nami, la navigatrice avare, et Brook, le musicien pervers, s'étaient installés dans la salle à manger, chacun à ses occupations. Le coq préparait le petit déjeuner, la jeune fille dessinait quelques cartes, et le garçon brun et le squelette attendaient leur repas.

- « J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim ! » Hurla un certain homme élastique impatient.

- « Tu attends comme tout le monde ! » Pesta le cuisinier, avant de changer d'humeur en se retournant vers la jeune rousse. Une aura rose bonbon l'enveloppait et ses yeux ressemblaient à des cœurs, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à une femme. « Nami chérie ! Est-ce que le cap est bon ? »

- « Parfait Sanji ! » Lui répondit-elle en s'étirant joyeusement.

Oui, c'est une journée comme les autres qui débutait à bord du navire de l'équipage des mugiwara (_chapeau de paille_). La joie et la bonne humeur étaient bien entendu au rendez-vous, et rien ne semblait troubler leur voyage, du moins pour l'instant.

- « Sanji quand est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim ! » Se plaignit le capitaine, qui se mit aussitôt à entamer un chant, bientôt rejoint par le squelette. « Sanji, la bouffe ! Sanji, la bouffe ! Sanji, la bouffe ! » Braillèrent-ils à tue tête.

Les deux compagnons trépignaient d'impatience, comme à leur habitude. Ils chantaient et tapaient du poing sur la table dans un grand chahut, ce qui exaspéra aussi bien l'interpellé que leur navigatrice qui devenait rouge d'agacement. Elle craqua soudainement, se redressant brusquement et frappant un grand coup sur le meuble en bois avant de hurler,

- « Fermez-la ! »

De peur que la rouquine n'ait l'envie de les prendre pour cible à la place de la table, les deux chahuteurs cessèrent leur capharnaüm, mais ne se calmèrent pas pour autant. Le brun au chapeau de paille continuait de se dandiner sur sa chaise et semblait ne pas tenir en place, ce que le cuistot remarqua.

- « Tu m'as l'air bien excité aujourd'hui, Luffy. Enfin je veux dire… Plus que d'habitude… »

Le jeune capitaine se mit à rire, montrant ses dents blanches.

- « Ça c'est parce que je suis sûr que quelque chose d'énorme va nous arriver ! » affirma-t-il « Alors il faut que je prenne des forces ! De la viannnnnde ! J'ai faiiiiiiim ! »

- « Tu vas te calmer oui ?! » hurla Nami d'une voix menaçante.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva… Nami, n'en pouvant plus des cris incessants de Luffy, abattu son poing sur le crâne du garçon. Luffy se mit alors à gémir de douleur, il retira son chapeau de paille et frotta sa tête endolorie, une énorme bosse y avait poussé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les coups de la rouquine l'atteignait toujours, il était pourtant fait en caoutchouc depuis qu'il avait mangé ce fruit du démon ! Il allait se mettre à se plaindre quand la porte donnant sur le pont s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Franky, suivit d'Usopp.

- « Bon ça y-est, la fuite est colmatée. » annonça le cyborg funky « Mais je vais avoir besoin de matériaux, ça serait pas mal d'accoster sur une île sans la journée. »

- « Oui, surtout qu'on commence à s'ennuyer… » Renchérit le brun au long nez « Ça fait un mois qu'on a quitté Thriller Park, et sans rien faire cela commence à être long. »

- « De plus les vivres commencent à manquer. » Ajouta Sanji. « Je n'ai pratiquement plus de légumes, de fruits et de viande, c'est bien bon le poisson mais sans accompagnement… »

- « Quoi il n'y a plus de viande ?! » Paniqua Luffy, qui n'avait retenu que ce détail de la conversation de ses amis.

Vivre sans viande était impossible pour le jeune homme. Il ne vivait que pour manger, dormir, réaliser son rêve et sauver ses amis dans la détresse. La chair d'animal lui était nécessaire pour vivre, sans cela il n'avait plus de forces et était incapable de se battre, or étant capitaine il se devait d'être toujours au meilleur de sa forme. Et donc la perspective de se retrouver privé de son met préféré ne l'enchantait pas des masses, autant dire que son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Sanji soupira, se retourna et s'avança vers le réfrigérateur, il le déverrouilla en tapant le code que seuls lui, Nami et Franky connaissaient, puis il en sortit un énorme morceau de viande. Si le frigidaire n'avait pas été verrouillé, il aurait subit d'innombrables attaques de la part de Luffy et se serait toujours trouvé vide. Mais quand on vit en mer on ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir l'occasion accoster sur une île pour se ravitailler, sans ce système de sécurité ils seraient tous morts de faim depuis longtemps.

- « Il reste ce rôti 'terrifique' qu'on a ramené de Thriller Park.. » Dit alors le cuisinier en leur montrant le morceau. « On aurait de quoi tenir une semaine si tu n'étais pas aussi goinfre… »

- « Mouais... c'est un peu petit. Pas grave donne ! »

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Luffy s'empara de la viande à l'aide de son bras élastique et l'engloutit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Fixant sa main qui tenait leur dernière chance de ne pas manger que du poisson à présent vide, le blondinet mit quelque temps avant de réaliser, mais lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il se mit dans une colère noire qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour le voleur.

- « Espèce de goinfre ! C'était pour ma Nami chérie et ma Robin d'amour ! » S'énerva-t-il.

- « T'aurais au moins pu nous en laisser un peu ! » S'indigna Usopp.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur le voleur de viande avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer. Nami soupira de lassitude pendant que les trois autres se battaient, Brook, quant à lui se tordait de rire. Les bagarres étaient monnaies courante dans l'équipage et pouvaient éclater à tout moment sur n'importe quel sujet. Le plus souvent, Luffy en était l'investigateur, son caractère insouciant et parfois stupide conduisait généralement à l'exaspération de ses amis, en particulier de Nami. Lorsque l'attitude de leur capitaine n'était pas remise en cause, c'étaient Sanji et Zorro qui se crêpaient le chignon. Ses deux là étaient rivaux depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient du mal à se supporter. Un regard de travers de l'un ? L'autre le lui rendait. Un mot de travers ? Il se mettait en colère. Une phrase de travers ? Il l'insultait. Un regard et une phrase de travers ? C'était la bagarre assurée… Même lors d'affrontements avec leurs ennemis, ils étaient incapables de s'entendre. Seulement, ils étaient loin de se détester ! Même s'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, Sanji et Zorro étaient amis, et lorsque l'un était dans le pétrin, l'autre llait à son secours. Mais bien sûr, il ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer à la première occasion par la suite…

- « Robin et Chopper travaillent encore ? » Demanda subitement Franky, ignorant la bagarre des trois autres pirates.

- « Non, ils dorment. » Lui répondit la rouquine avec un sourire. « Ils n'ont pas fermé l'œil de la nuit... Ce livre qu'ils ont ramené de Thriller Park les obnubile, je me demande de quoi il... Kyaaaaaaaaa ! »

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, inquiets et abasourdis. Pourquoi diable avait-t-elle poussé ce cri strident ? La jeune fille affiche une mine paniquée, les yeux rivés vers son Log Pose (_sorte de boussole indispensable pour se repérer sur la première partie de l'océan de Grand Line) _et reste immobile et sans rien dire durant quelques temps. Son silence fit monter la tension chez ses amis, qui se demandent bien ce qui lui a prit.

- « Quoi ? » Ose enfin demander le charpentier. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parle ! »

- « Le... Le log... » Réussit-elle à formuler. « Regardez le log ! »

Tous se penchèrent alors sur la boussole de la jeune rousse. Le bracelet n'affichait plus aucune direction. Son aiguille s'était affolée et tournait dans tout les sens, indiquant tour à tour le Nord, l'Est, le Sud et L'ouest.

- « Hein ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? Pour Skypiea au moins, il nous indiquait le ciel ! Mais là, il faut aller dans quelle direction ? » Demanda Usopp.

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de réagir ainsi maintenant ? » Fit Sanji

- « Il est peut être cassé... » Proposa Brook

- « Ou peut être qu'il faut qu'on tourne comme ça ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Luffy se mit à tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre à la manière d'un hélicoptère.

- « C'est de l'autre sens Luffy… » Indiqua le canonnier.

Nami allait répliquer que c'était stupide, que se mettre à tourner sur soi ainsi n'allait certainement pas résoudre les choses, mais elle fut coupée par la voix de Zorro, toujours en train de faire le guet, qui résonna dans l'interphone.

- « Pancarte à douze heures ! »

- « Pancarte ?! » Hurlèrent-ils tous.

Tout l'équipage se rejoignit à la proue, mis à part Zoro qui resta perché à la vigie. Devant eux, en plein milieu de l'océan, se trouvait belle et bien une pancarte en bois blanc, indiquant les quatre points cardinaux. Les mugiwaras n'en revenaient pas, ils étaient tous stupéfait et restèrent muets. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Franky qui rompit le silence, posant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous :

- « Que fait une pancarte en plein milieu de la mer ? »

- « Robin ! Le livre ! » Fit soudainement Chopper, sortant de sa contemplation, en se tournant vers son amie qui acquiesça.

- « Oui, je crois bien que c'est ça. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers Chopper et Robin. Ils ne comprenaient rien à leur conversation, et tous se demandaient de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler. Et puis, qui était l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un panneau au milieu de l'océan ? Et surtout, à quoi peut-il bien servir ?

- « Robin, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ? » S'enquit aussitôt Nami.

- « Que dit le log pose ? »

- « Rien, l'aiguille tourne dans tout les sens. »

- « Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à choisir une direction à prendre à partir de ce panneau. » Répondit l'archéologue avant de se tourner vers Luffy. « Capitaine ? Nord, Est ou Ouest ? »

Leur capitaine fut le seul à ne pas être perplexe devant la réponse de Robin. Peut être était-ce à cause de sa stupidité légendaire, ou bien parce qu'il faisait confiance à son amie... Quoiqu'il en soit, il donna la direction à prendre en riant, se basant sur la meilleure stratégie qui existait d'après lui : son instinct, ou autrement dit le pur hasard.

- « Shishishi ! Est ! »

Les autres se regardèrent tour à tour, davantage perdus, ils auraient bien aimé une explication avant de décider de suivre une pancarte rencontrée en plein milieu de l'océan, ce que demanda une nouvelle fois le charpentier.

- « Eh Robin, si tu nous expliquais ? »

- « D'après ce livre d'Einstein… » Commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. «… il existerait plusieurs mondes parallèles au notre se rejoignant à plusieurs endroits sur Grand Line. Nous sommes donc à l'orée de trois autres univers. »

Les chapeaux de pailles furent incrédules, mis à part Luffy qui s'en fichait sérieusement du pourquoi du comment. Son radar à aventure lui promettait de l'adrénaline et l'excitation de l'autre côté et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, en plus de la viande. Mais les autres n'étaient pas fait de la même trempe que lui et avaient bien dû mal à en croire leur oreille. Des mondes parallèles et puis quoi encore ? Seulement, Robin n'était pas du genre à raconter des sornettes.

- « Des... Des univers parallèles ? Tu es sérieuse ?! » S'étonna Nami.

- « C'est quoi ce délire ? » Fit Franky.

- « Cap à tribord ! » Brailla Luffy.

- « Je crois que je suis en train de faire une crise de "je-vais-mourir-si-on-passe-de-l-autre-côté" ! » Prévint Usopp.

Le jeune homme s'écroula, mais les autres ne firent pas attention à lui. Ils pesèrent le pour et le contre, et finassèrent par croire Robin. Après tout, les avait-t-elle déjà trahis ? S'ils ne pouvaient plus faire confiance à la tête pensante de l'équipage, alors en qui pouvaient-ils avoir confiance ? Et après maintes réflexions, chacun semblait y trouver un certain avantage à voyager dans un autre monde.

- « Bon, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix ! Et il y a certainement des trésors là-bas ! » S'enthousiasma la rousse.

- « Et des jolies filles ! » Renchérit le blond.

Usopp se releva, indemne. Ce n'était qu'un de ses nombreux mensonges célèbres. L'excitation commença à monter chez les mugiwaras : une nouvelle aventure s'ouvre à eux, pourquoi la refuser ? Seul le tireur d'élite était inquiet, comme toujours.

- « Je rêve ou personne ne m'a écouté ! Vous voulez vraiment aller là-bas ?! »

- « Shishishi ! » Se mit à rire Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux tel un enfant découvrant les cadeaux au pied du sapin de noël. « Ca sent l'aventure à plein nez ! Et il va y avoir de la viaaaaaaande ! »

- « Yohohoho ! Ce sera amusant ! » Affirma Brook.

- « Il doit y avoir des livres de médecine encore inconnu dans notre monde ! » S'exclama Chopper.

- « Il va certainement y avoir de nouveaux adversaires à affronter. » Dit Zoro « Je vais pouvoir tester ma nouvelle force. »

- « Ce doit être passionnant d'étudier l'Histoire d'un autre monde. » Fit Robin.

- « Si tout cela est vrai, il y aura aussi des matériaux pour le Sunny... Je suis partant ! » S'écria Franky.

Les mugiwaras se retournèrent vers leur compagnon au long nez, tous un large sourire sur leur visage émerveillé. Devant l'emballement de ses amis, Usopp soupira et abandonna et essaya de se redonner du courage. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver quand il était en compagnie des monstres de l'équipage ? Et il pourrait y trouver de nouveaux gadgets utiles.

- « Bon, ok, allons-y. » Finit-il par dire, sa bouche formant petit à petit le même sourire que les autres.

- « Cap à tribord alors ? » Proposa le charpentier.

- « Ouais ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Sans plus attendre, Franky se dirigea alors vers la barre et mit cap à tribord. A la grande surprise et admiration de tous, un magnifique halo de lumière rose se créa et le Thousand Sunny pénétra dans un monde inconnu, à leurs risques… et périls…

_To be continued._


	2. Chapiter 2

_Bonjour cher lecteur !_

_Et bien voilà, je viens d'apprendre comment on poste un commentaire en début de chapitre, en fait on ne le fait pas on doit l'intégrer dans l'histoire (si j'ai bien compris…). Je dois encore apprendre à manier ce site, désolée..._

_Trêve de bavardage, peut être que certains d'entre vous auraient déjà lu cette fanfiction qui a été posté sur un blog et un autre site, si c'est le cas alors vous aurez remarqué quelques changements. Je l'ai entièrement réécrite du début à la fin ! L'histoire reste à peu près la même, mais la narration est différente et la répartition également._

_Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture et espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

**Qui t'es toi ?!**

**L'équipage qui se disait chapeau de paille.**

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre, le Sunny voguait tranquillement vers la prochaine île, rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'ils aient changé d'univers. Le temps était toujours aussi magnifique qu'à leur départ, avec un ciel bleu sans nuage et un magnifique soleil qui réchauffait l'atmosphère et les cœurs de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. De temps en temps, les mugiwara croisaient un ou deux monstres marins sans importance et avaient vite fait de les renvoyer au fond de l'océan.

- « Mouais, les monstres marins sont les même ici aussi en tout cas. » Constata Usopp « Mais je me demande à quoi ressemblent les Hommes. »

- « Ah, tu crois qu'ils sont différents ? » Demanda leur jeune médecin d'un ton curieux.

- « On est dans un autre univers, donc peut être que oui. Tout est possible. »

Luffy s'imagina alors une sorte de silhouette humaine à la peau couleur orange, possédants dix yeux regroupés en une sorte de triangle sur le haut de son visage, deux énormes bouches pleines de milers de dents aiguisées et une longue trompe multicolore en guise de nez. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient épais et redressés sur la tête, ses quatre immenses bras ressemblaient à des tentacules de poulpe, et ses cinq jambes velues étaient semblables à des pattes de mygale.

- « Oh trop cooool ! » Il s'exclama alors.

Le garçon en tremblait d'excitation, ses yeux pétillant d'émerveillement. Plus ils avançaient dans cet univers, plus l'aventure lui paraissait intéressante et prometteuse. Il avait hâte de trouver une île. Usopp, Chopper et Sanji se demandaient bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Le cuistot eut un sourire en coin et un petit ricanement, il se disait que leur conversation était une bonne occasion de faire un peu peur aux froussards de l'équipage.

- « Si ça se trouve, les Hommes n'existent même pas. Et des monstres buveurs de sang sans pitié peuplent cet univers. » Prophétisa-t-il.

- « Quoi ?! » S'écrièrent, terrorisés, Usopp et Chopper.

- « Tu l'as dit toi même, Usopp, tout est possible. »

- « Nooooon ! Je veux retourner dans notre univers ! Au secouuurs ! » Paniqua le sniper.

- « Ouaaaah ! J'ai peur ! » Hurla le médecin.

Le cuisinier éclata de rire, fier de sa petite blague. Le petit renne et son ami, en pleine crise de frayeur, se mirent à courir dans tout les sens, le médecin en pleurait même de terreur. Leur capitaine, quant à lui, était encore plus excité, et en sautait de joie. Bientôt, la voix du bretteur de l'équipage rompit ce léger instant de folie.

- « Hey ! Ile en vue ! » Prévint-il dans la vigie.

Tout le monde se pressa à la proue afin de voir l'île tant attendue. Elle paraissait immense et tout à fait normale. Sur la côte on pouvait apercevoir une ville qui scintillait au soleil. Les bâtiments, des maisonnettes, étaient tous peints d'un blanc pur qui reflétait le doux soleil d'été, leur toiture était bleu, un bleu qui rappelait celui de l'océan. Tout autour, des arbres, non, d'immenses forêts avaient envahi l'espace, même si quelques bancs de sable clair subsistaient par endroit. Au centre du tout, une montagne gigantesque dominait. À son sommet, de la neige éternelle recouvrait la roche. Sur le versant face au Sunny, un torrent s'écoulait lentement. Les chapeaux de paille étaient émerveillés devant tant de beauté.

- « C'est magnifique. » Fit Robin.

- « Regardez ! Une île ! Une île ! Wou-Hou ! Une île ! » S'écria le garçon au chapeau de paille, gigotant dans tous les sens.

- « Luffy, du calme ! » Lui demanda Nami.

Le Thousand Sunny se pressait jusqu'à ce petit paradis terrestre. Des dauphins et des oiseaux-nageurs sautaient autour de lui. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus cette île devenait belle, le village était tout de blanc et de bleu, et magnifiquement décoré. Des fleurs, des plantes, des arbustes, la nature semblait être au cœur de la vie.

-« Il y a un port là, on accoste ? » Proposa Franky, toujours posté à la barre.

- « Ouais ! » Répondit Luffy dans un hurlement de joie et d'excitation.

Enfin, les mugiwara accostaient et mettaient pieds à terre. Ils commencèrent par admirer le village d'un peu plus près. Personne à l'horizon, pas un seul autochtone, ils semblaient être les seuls êtres humains présents dans le port. Un chat violet coursé par un chien à la fourrure de tigre du Bengale passa devant eux, et se réfugia dans un jardin clôturé. Le poursuivant aboya de rage, puis s'en alla, déçut d'avoir raté sa proie.

- « Bon, on va se séparer. » Ordonna Nami, faisant sortir ses amis de leur contemplation. « On a besoin de vivres, d'eau et de matériaux. »

- « Et de la viande ! » Fit rappeler le capitaine. « J'ai faim ! »

Nami, attrapa l'excité par l'oreille droite afin de le rattraper avant qu'ils ne se sauve explorer l'île, comme à son habitude, avant d'écouter ses mises en garde.

- « Ne vous faites pas remarquer. » Elle conseilla « Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un univers dont nous ne connaissons rien du tout. »

- « C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Robin. « Il faudrait nous renseigner auprès des indigènes, trouver des livres, et une carte terrestre de l'île pour toi, navigatrice. Je m'en chargerai. Chopper, tu m'accompagnes ? »

- « Oui, avec plaisir ! » Répondit l'interpellé avec un adorable petit rire.

L'archéologue tendit sa main vers le petit renne, qui l'accepta de bonne volonté. Chopper était à présent rassuré, il n'avait pas peur en compagnie de son amie. Il affichait un sourire dont lui seul à le secret, qui fait fondre tout le monde. Soudainement et sans raison apparente, Brook se mit à rire, le faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

- « Yohohoho ! Je viens avec vous aussi les amis ! Je vais peut être trouver des partitions de musique. »

Robin, Brook et Chopper s'en allèrent alors ensemble à la recherche d'une librairie ou d'une bibliothèque. Au loin, les mugiwaras purent remarquer qu'un bras poussait sur la tête du squelette avant de finir par le frapper, et tous sauf Luffy comprirent qu'il venait très certainement de demander à la jeune fille si elle voulait bien lui montrer ses sous-vêtements. Nami soupira de lassitude puis se tourna vers l'unique blond de l'équipage.

- « Sanji, nous, nous allons au centre-ville. Nous allons trouver la nourriture, et il me faut d'autres vêtements. »

- « Bien sûr ma Nami chérie ! » Répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui fit grimacer Zoro.

Sanji aurait été prêt à tout pour une jeune fille, Nami le savait bien et l'avait exploité maintes et unes fois. A chaque fois, le pauvre cuisinier tombait dans ses pièges, bien qu'il savait très certainement que c'en était un mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de satisfaire toutes les demandes de ces dames. A présent, l rouquine se retourna vers son capitaine.

- « Luffy, tu viens avec nous, je serais plus rassurée de t'avoir avec moi. »

- « Ouais ! On va acheter de la viande ! De la viande ! De la viande ! »

Nami, visiblement exaspérée devant l'excitation et la voix tonitruante de son capitaine, frappa celui-ci à travers son chapeau de paille. Il poussa alors une énorme bosse sur le sommet de son crâne, la deuxième de la journée pour le garçon et certainement pas la dernière. La jeune fille avait beau ne pas faire partie des plus forts de l'équipage, elle était de loin la plus terrifiante et savait se faire respecter.

- « Bon sang Luffy, du calme ! » Quémanda-t-elle.

- « Bien… » Fit Franky, sa voix couvrant les jérémiades du 'futur roi des pirates'. « Moi je vais de mon côté chercher des matériaux, nous sommes presque à court de planches. »

- « Je t'accompagne. » Indiqua Usopp. « Je vais essayer de trouver quelques gadgets. »

Les deux bricoleurs commencèrent à partir, l'un heureux de pouvoir trouver de nouveau matériaux, et l'autre rassuré de se retrouver avec le cyborg de l'équipage.

- « Je viens avec vous. » Décida Zoro et les rejoint en une enjambée avant que Nami ne l'interpelle.

- « Et qui va garder le navire ? »

- « Débrouille-toi, je ne suis pas garde bateau ! »

- « T'es gonflé ! »

La jeune navigatrice soupira mais n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'observer Zoro, Franky et Usopp s'en aller, la laissant seule avec le navire et les deux olibrius qu'étaient Luffy et Sanji.

Les trois jeunes hommes longèrent longuement le port afin de trouver un vendeur de matériaux de construction navale, ou tout simplement de planches et d'outils faute de mieux. Ils discutaient gaiement de leurs impressions depuis qu'ils avaient accosté cette nouvelle île, tous trois ravis de pouvoir explorer un nouveau monde. Soudainement, Zoro s'arrêta et Usopp lui cogna dedans, n'ayant pas eut le temps que l'anticiper.

- « Eh, Zorro, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?! » Grommela alors l'homme au long nez.

- « Dis Franky… » Fit le bretteur aux cheveux vert, ignorant totalement son autre ami, « tu as construit un autre navire pareil au Suny ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, le Thousand Suny est unique ! » Répondit l'interressé. « Aucun nav... Quoi ?! »

Le cyborg n'en croyait pas ses yeux : amarré aux quais un peu plus loin, un bateau identique au leur, la copie conforme du Thousand Sunny, semblait le narguer. Il abhorrait exactement le même pavillon noir que celui des mugiwara, c'est à dire une tête de mort surmontée d'un chapeau de paille. Franky entra dans une colère noire. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour créer ce navire, et quelqu'un le plagiait ! Usopp s'énerva également, il était le dessinateur de l'emblème des mugiwara, et le voir sur un autre navire que le leur le mettait hors de lui. Il se mit à dévaler la pente qui le séparait de cette 'pâle copie', suivit de près par ses compagnons.

- « C'est quoi ce délire ?! Qui a osé nous copier ?! » S'indigna-t-il en arrivant tout près du navire.

- « Hey, du bateau ! » Appela l'homme aux cheveux bleu ciel. « Montrez-vous bande de plagiaires ! Je vais vous apprendre à construire un navire identique au mien ! »

Une chose était sûre, les trois mugiwara n'allaient pas laisser le ou les coupables s'en sortir si facilement. Coupables qui ne tardèrent pas à pointer le bout de leur nez. Entendant les accusations qui pesaient sur elle et ses camarades, une silhouette de jeune fille se montra sur le pont du navire. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés qui retombaient sur ses épaules, des yeux de jais, et le nez pareil à celui d'Usopp. La ressemblance avec le jeune homme était d'ailleurs troublante. Le canonnier l'avait lui même remarqué, et se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas une cousine quelque part, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans son univers. La brunette semblait être elle aussi en colère et jeta un regard noir à nos trois amis.

- « Comment ça des plagiaires ?! Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- « Qui je suis ? » Marmonna Franky, un sourire en coin fendant ses lèvres alors qu'il pensa clouer le bec de cette pimbêche avec ses prochains mots. « Je suis le créateur du Thousand Suny en personne ! Voilà qui je suis ! »

- « Avant de demander le nom d'une personne, on se présente. » Fit remarquer calmement Zoro.

La pirate tiqua, foudroyant celui qui se disait créateur du navire du regard. Visiblement, Franky ne l'avait en aucun cas intimidée avec ses paroles, au contraire il semblait qu'il l'avait agacée davantage. Elle serra les poings avant de se tourner vers le garçon aux cheveux pareil au gazon, pointant fièrement son pouce vers sa poitrine.

- « Je m'appelle Umie et je suis la fameuse tireuse d'élite de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, la plus grande au monde si tu veux savoir. » Elle se présenta alors avec un large sourire mais peu de temps ensuite son visage se renfrogna en se souvenant des paroles du charpentier. « Menteur, tu n'es pas le créateur de ce navire ! »

Il y eut un long silence avant que le 'vrai' canonnier ne se mette à hurler à plein poumon, exaspéré par ces propos qu'il jugeait mensonges.

- « Tu mens ! Je suis le tireur d'élite des chapeaux de pailles ! »

- « Hein ? Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Une deuxième personne fit son entrée près d'Umie, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Une autre jeune fill d'une vingtaine d'années, mais celle-ci avait les cheveux verts coupés court à la garçonne, le regard arrogant. De ce que les mugiwaras pouvaient apercevoir, elle portait un T-shirt blanc, un bandeau noué à son bras gauche, et une ceinture verte où se trouvaient trois sabres, dont un avec un fourreau blanc, comme le Wadô Ichimonji du bretteur. Tout chez elle rappelait Zoro, même son regard arrognat qui était tourné vers les garçons, avant de se concentrer sur son amie.

- « C'est qui ces types ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme. « Ils m'empêchent de dormir… »

- « Oh, Zorrona. Eh bien, j'en sais rien, mais ils se disent membre de notre équipage. D'ailleurs ils nous ont copiés ! Regarde celui-là, c'est ton portrait craché ! » Elle lui indiqua entre ses dents, pointant son index vers Zoro. « Mais ce n'est pas le pire, tu vois le type qui ressemble à Fanny ? Il dit avoir créé le Suny ! »

- « Voyez vous ça… »

La dite Zorrona aborda un sourire en coin, fusillant son soi disant copieur d'un simple regard, puis elle se retourna vers le pont du navire, tournant le dos aux pirates qui bouillonnaient sur les quais.

- « Eh Fanny ! J'pense que tu devrais venir ! Il y a un mec qui s'est autoproclamé créateur du Suny ! »

Cette Fanny arriva en courant sur le pont, d'après les bruits de pas qui parvinrent aux oreilles de Zoro, Usopp et Franky. Cheveux bleus, chemise jaune ouverte sur un maillot de bain deux pièces noir, on aurait dit la jumelle cachée de Franky. Tout comme lui, elle semblait vraiment irritée, et poussa durement les deux autres jeunes filles, pour se placer entre elle, avant de se pencher dangereusement vers les garçons. Son amie au long nez du la retenir pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

- « Qui a dit ça ? Qui est le coupable ? Montre-toi si t'es un homme que j'te fasse la peau ! »

- « C'est le type en slip de bain. » Lui indiqua Zorona.

Fanny jugea le 'type en slip de bain' du regard et serra les dents : en plus de se dire constructeur de son navire, il copiait son super style ! Cela n'allait surement pas se passer comme ça !

- « Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour dessiner les plans ?! Combien de temps j'ai dû attendre pour avoir le bois d'Adam ?! J'ai même volé leur argent pour pouvoir l'acheter, et je n'en suis pas très fière d'ailleurs… »

Elle ricana nerveusement en se frottant le cou de sa main droite, alors que les deux autres fronçaient les sourcils à ce souvenir qui n'était certainement pas le meilleur qu'elles aient eu. Puis elle repris une grande inspiration et continua,

- « Sans oublier l'énergie que Icebamya, Pauline, moi et les autres, avons dépensés pour le construire par la suite ! Tu n'as pas hontes de t'attribuer un tel mérite ?! C'est vraiment pas super ! Retire ça immédiatement ou j'te préviens, je vais te faire la peau ! »

A ces mots, Umie sortit une arme qui s'apparentait au kabuto d'Usopp, kabuto que celui-ci saisit au cas où il aurait à se défendre. Zorona dégaina aussitît l'un de ses sabres, suivie immédiatement par Zoro. Les deux se jaugeaient mutuellement en se fixant sans même cligner des yeux, tels deux tigres avides de sang.

- « Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis le créateur du Suny ! Et je vais te faire la peau ! » S'indigna davantage notre Franky national.

- « Vous vous dites membre de l'équipage des mugiwara, n'est ce pas ? » Questiona le bretteur sans quitter sa copie des yeux. « Pas de chance, nous sommes les vrais mugiwara. »

Les paroles de Zorro énervèrent encore plus les jeunes filles, et l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Il semblait que la discussion ne servait à rien, chacun resterait sur ses positions et se dirait membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille quoique l'autre ne dise ou fasse. Aucun des deux clans n'aimait qu'on ne remette en doute son identité. La bataille risquait d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre.

_To be continued._


End file.
